bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Student on the Scene! Kawaii meets Yuzuru!
Eyes on the prize The bell was ringing. The classroom was ringing with the voices of students as they began to gather their things. A young student near the back of the room was staring intently as the purple haired young man who was packing his books in the front row. Yuzuru finished packing his books and proceded to walk out of the room with a pink haired girl. "Guess I should follow him." Kawaii thought, standing up and grabbing his bookbag. "Especially if I want to get my hooks into him." Kawaii rushed out of the room, and saw Yuzuru heading towards the lunchroom. Kawaii started following him slowly, hiding behind a wall whenever he thought Yuzuru was looking behind him. Yuzuru and Kanade proceded to get in line at the cafeteria and pay for their food. After they finished their purchase, the two looked for a place to sit down and eat. Kawaii, after exiting the line himself, took a seat at the table Yuzuru was sitting on. "Hello Yuzuru-kun." He said, smiling at Yuzuru. "Um...hello...do I know you?" replied Yuzuru. Kanade looked at the person that looked like a girl and thought "Oh...we have more competition..." with slight disdain. "No, you don't really know me." Kawaii said. "I sit in the far back in every classroom, so no one knows me." He chuckled. "My name is Kawaii. Kawaii Kagamine." "Nice to meet you Kawaii..."said Yuzuru, getting some weird feeling from this person; reminding him of an encounter with a girl that turned out to be a guy. "What's your name?" Kawaii asked Kanade cheerfully. He was finally talking to Yuzuru!! "Hello, my name is Kanade Nozomi...Nice to meet you." she replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you too." Kawaii said, smiling widely. "Hey Yuzuru-kun, would you consider going out with me?" Kawaii asked, his voice sounding even more like a girl's when he asked this. "Um...sorry, I don't really want to be in a relationship right now..." replied Yuzuru, trying to let Kawaii down gently. Kanade sighed internally and said nothing. Kawaii frowned. "Is that it, or is it because I'm a boy?" He asked, fiddling around with the carrots on his tray. Yuzuru sighed and said "I knew it...you were a boy..." he mumbled with disdain. "That feeling that I got from him was right...he's a guy..." he thought, confirming his guess. Kanade just looked shocked and thought "Kawaii's a boy?!...". "Yes, I'm a boy." Kawaii said, his facial expression a mix of sadness and anger at being rejected. "I knew that feeling I got from you reminded me of someone I've met before...he looked a lot like a girl too..." replied Yuzuru calmly. Kawaii stood up abruptly, his skirt ruffling as he did so. He glared at Yuzuru for a second and stormed out of the lunchroom. "Yuzuru-san...you're really bad at turning girls...and boys down aren't you?..." asked Kanade with an annoyed tone. "Apparently...I'm not good with gently turning people down..." replied Yuzuru truthfully. "You need to work on that...or at least say yes to some of them after a while...preferribly a girl...". said Kanade in a muted tone. "I will...in time..." replied Yuzuru with a sort of finality that signaled an end to the conversation. Kawaii came back into the lunchroom, a calmer expression on his face and accompanied by an upperclassman, a girl with long blue hair and red eyes. He walked back over to Yuzuru's table, the girl following him. Kanade was the first to notice the two and said "Look, Kawaii is back...and with another girl too...I think...". She was confused with all the girls she assumed were girls turning out to be guys. Yuzuru looked and said "Yeah...I wonder why there's a girl coming with him though..." "Onee-san." Kawaii said and the girl nodded, taking out a taser from her pocket. "Is that...a taser?!" said Kanade and Yuzuru at the same time with shocked expressions on their faces. "Sic 'im." Kawaii said, and the girl pressed a button on the taser, turning it on, and, as the electricity flowed through it, pressed it to Yuzuru's flesh. "Gah!" screamed Yuzuru as he got shocked and fell to the floor. "Yuzuru!" yelled Kanade, rushed over to help him. "Arigatou Onee-san." Kawaii said and the girl turned to leave. "Sorry Yuzuru-kun, but I don't take rejection very well." "This is what I meant by needing to learn how to let people down gently Yuzuru...it comes to bite you back in the end..." murmered Kanade. Yuzuru just stayed still. "Yuzuru, you're a Shinigami, aren't you?" Kawaii asked. "I am as well. After school, let's have a match. If I win, you'll go on at least one date with me? Deal?" Yuzuru finally recovered after a while and asked "What happens if I win?" "Hm...not sure. I could do your homework for you if you'd like. Leaving you alone wouldn't sit well with me." "I can do my homework by myself...if you won't agree to leaving me alone, would you at least stop trying to get a date with me if I win?" replied Yuzuru. "Alright." Kawaii replied. He walked over next to Yuzuru and sat down next to him. In a surprise move, he kissed him, though it was a quick kiss to avoid giving Yuzuru any embarassment. "Here's hoping I don't lose then." Kawaii said cheerfully. Yuzuru looked flustered and said "The hell was that for?!" with annoyance. Kanade just blushed a dark red, it was the first time she's seen two boys kissed each other...well two boys that look like girls... "I consider it my good luck charm." Kawaii replied. "See you after school, Yuzuru-kun!♥" He said happily, skipping off as the bell rang. "You get into these situations alot don't you Yuzuru?..." muttered Kanade, wondering what other crazy things happened to him before she met him. "I'd be lying if I said no..." replied Yuzuru, depressed that school wasn't going to be as normal as he thought it would be. Love Battle School had ended and everyone had left. Now, Yuzuru, Kanade, Kawaii, and the girl from before were the only ones left. "I think we should go somewhere a bit more private if we're going to be fighting...I don't want to destroy the school by accident..." said Yuzuru with concern. Kanade nodded in agreement. "Aww take all the fun out of it." Kawaii whined. "I think we should take the battle somewhere else as well." Ritsuki said, speaking for the first time. "Kawaii, if you want to win this, at least make yourself somewhat agreeable." "Alright Onee-san." Kawaii sighed. "Fine, we can move elsewhere." "Follow me then" said Yuzuru running off in a certain direction while the others followed him. When he finally stopped, the four of them arrived at a large and lush forest. Kawaii took out a pink, heart shaped badge and pressed it to his forehead, expelling himself from his gigai. "Kanade, please take care of my gigai for me okay?" asked Yuzuru as he placed a small object to his chest and left his gigai as well. Kanade caught the gigai as it began to drop and replied "Of course". She then carried his gigai over to a nearby tree and layed him down to lean on the trunk and proceeded to sit next to the gigai. "Let's get this over with..." mumured Yuzuru, swinging his sword and allowing the sheath to fly and land next to his gigai. Kawaii unsheathed his bakkoto, and grinned. "Let's have some fun." He said, and took off, charging towards Yuzuru. He raised the wooden blade and swing it down. Due to the lack of cutting potential, it was a mystery how Kawaii even intended to do damage with this. "A wooden sword as a zanpakutō?...this is going to be easy..." he said with confidence. "Not likely." Kawaii said, swinging the sword down on Yuzuru. Yuzuru raised his sword to block with the blunt side and noticed that Kawaii had added his reiatsu into the blade to add to its attack potential. He then raised his right hand and pointed towards Kawaii and muttered "Byakurai". Kawaii jumped out of the way, the lightning bolt whizzing past him. "Hakurai." Kawaii called of the spell's name and shot a bolt of purple lightning at Yuzuru. Yuzuru kicked into shupo and disappeared to evade the attack. He then reappered above Kawaii and slashed downwards. Kawaii riased his bakkoto above him, blocking the sword strike. "Bakudō 8, Seki!" He cried, forming a ball of energy in his hand and he thrust it up at Yuzuru. Yuzuru grabbed Kawaii by the wrist and swung his right leg, aiming to kick him in the torso. "Seki!" Kawaii cried again, forming a Seki shield at the area where the kick was aimed. Yuzuru stopped an inch before touching the Seki and twisted his waist so that his kick will hit Kawaii's knee instead. "Seki!" Kawaii cried, and the circle barrier appeared in front of both knees. "Seki is a low-level Kidō Yuzuru-kun. It doesn't take much effort for me to use it." He wrenched his wrist out of Yuzuru's grip, though he seemed slightly reluctant to do so. He pointed a finger at Yuzuru. "Hadō 1, Shō!" Yuzuru was knocked back a slight distance and and got back up without a scratch. "It doesn't take much effort but it lacks it damage potential as well" said Yuzuru calmly. He then held his right palm out towards Kawaii and muttered "Sōkatsui" and a wave of blue energy shot out. "I'm trying not to hurt you too much Yuzuru-kun." Kawaii said, giggling and dodging the spell. "Which is strange, because at the same time, I am trying to harm you alot." He raised his hands up into the air. "Hadō 43, Hari." He said, and two large, glowing blades descending upon Yuzuru. "This may sting a little." "Maybe, maybe not..." replied Yuzuru, kicking into shunpo and disappearing once more. When he reappeared, he showed up behind Kawaii and slashed down with a Seinaru Hane no Nagare. "Hadō 2, Kirimi!" A glow spread from Kawaii's hand to the end of his blade, glowing with sharp energy. He twirled, swinging the blade behind him to clash with the giant feather. "Trying to squish me Yuzuru-kun?" "Nope, just trying to win..." murmered Yuzuru, breaking the sword lock and jumping back to get some distance between them. "I think I'll fight a bit more seriously now...Senken no Mai..." he said, disappearing into shunpo again. "Don't burn your hair, Yuzuru-kun." Kawaii said sweetly. "Hadō 32, Hiwa." A wall of flame erupted closely around Kawaii, creating a wall of flame that would cause even the bravest cooks to run. Before Yuzuru could make the first cut, he had use shunpo to move out of the way to dodge the flames. When he reappeared, parts of his clothes were singed. "I guess just shooting spells and hacking at each other won't cut it then...Dance with beauty and grace...Aohime!" said Yuzuru, changing his katana to a silver longsword with a sapphire jewel placed in the center. A single blue colored sword resembling Aohime fell out of the sky right above Kawaii. Raising his hand up, Kawaii summoned a barrier that deflected the sword. "Shikai? Well, mine won't do me much good but, here goes." He raised up his bokken. "Purify...Ryōsō." He said, and the bokken changed into a Shakujō. "Guess it's time to start fighting for real." "Maybe..." replied Yuzuru, creating two more swords and sending them towards Kawaii with one from behind and one from the side just outside of his peripheral vision. Kawaii crouched and then took a leap, every sword that was aimed for him colliding with each other. He then kicked off from the air. "Hadō 3, Kajō!" He cried, forming a sphere of spiraling reishi in his palm. He thrust it down at Yuzuru's shoulder, despite being also able to aim for the head. "Sankenshu" cried Yuzuru, forming a triangular barrier between the two of them and blocking the attack. The barrier then shattered and shot out shards towards Kawaii. "Seki." Kawaii called out the Kidō's name, forming a large seki orb which deflected the shards. Yuzuru created a total of five swords around him and fired off a few Byakurai spells towards Kawaii. While that occured, he sent the five swords to attack Kawaii from up front, above, behind, left, and right simultaneously. "Danku." Kawaii said the Kidō's name and multiple rectangular walls formed on all sides of Kawaii. "Dokurotoku." A skull shaped barrier formed at the very top of the barrier. The swords all suddenly changed directions and flew back to Yuzuru to circle around him. All he did was stand there and wait for the barriers to come down. The barriers shattered, causing shards to rain down on Kawaii. "Aww, no swords?" Yuzuru shrugged and said "Nope" in a casual manner. He then procedded to create a sixth sword to form two Sankenshu barriers and send them towards Kawaii. Kawaii jumped up again, dodging the barriers and sent a Byakurai blast at Yuzuru. Yuzuru took a step to the left and effectively dodged the lightning bolt coming at him. The barriers that Kawaii dodged suddenly stopped and seperated back into the six individual swords and chased after him. Kawaii dodged the swords again, but grabbed onto one of them and threw it at Yuzuru with great speed. The sword stopped literally a hair's breadth away from his face and flew back to rejoin the other swords. "That won't work on me Kawaii, I control these swords down to each and every movement..." said Yuzuru calmly. He then proceeded to fire off a Sōren Sōkatsui at Kawaii. "No fair no fair!" Kawaii whined, dodging the Kidō spell right before it hit him, and it flew straight over his head. He slashed out with his hand, creating multiple small crescent energy blasts that shot at Yuzuru. Yuzuru made only the slightest movements to dodge the attack, he succeeded in dodging most of them but due to his overconfidence, the recieved some minor cuts. He then retaliated with a Sajo Sabaku spell. "Great, he's getting hurt!" Kawaii thought happily. He started speeding, running around Yuzuru, the binding spell Yuzuru had shot missing completely. Yuzuru created his seventh and final sword above him and dashed towards Kawaii with a Seinaru Hane no Nagare while the other six swords flew towards him at the same time. "Bakudō 10, Tachii!" Kawaii cried, and formed peculiar hand movements as green energy began to glow around Yuzuru's feet. "What the?...I can't use shunpo..." said Yuzuru quietly, he then proceeded to dash towards Kawaii with the others swords floating around him. Kawaii charged at Yuzuru, his speed surpassing the latter's due to being able to use Shunpo. "You're getting slow Yuzuru-kun." He said, appearing in front of Yuzuru, and he raised his hand, a Kajō sphere forming in his hand and he thrust it at Yuzuru's midsection. "Sankenshu!" shouted Yuzuru, forming a blue triangular barrier in front of him and blocking the attack. "I'm not getting slow, you just stopped me from using shunpo...guess I'll try out that trick I learned some time ago..." muttered Yuzuru. Yuzuru began to step backwards as the seven swords circled around Kawaii, after a while each of the swords began to slash at him. "Bakudō # 73, Tozanshō!" He cried, forming an upside-down pyramid around himself that pushed the swords and protected him. Yuzuru's eyes changed colors from grey to gold and his reiatsu seemed hollowlike, he then pointed his right index finger towards Kawaii and muttered "Cero Empalador". "Enkosen!" Kawaii called out and formed a round shield. As soon as the Cero pierced the pyramid, it was met with the Enkosen and blocked. Yuzuru proceeded to add more energy to his cero and commanded the swords to circle around Kawaii outside of the barrier. In a pointless act, Kawaii swung at the swords with his staff, only to have it hacked in two. "I think this match is over..." said Yuzuru calmly as the rest of the swords closed in on Kawaii. Kawaii knew he had lost. But instead of trying to fight back or running, he fell to his knees and started crying. "What's wrong?" asked Yuzuru, his swords returned to him and his eyes reverted back to its normal grey. "I really wanted t-to win!" Kawaii bawled, tears streaming down his face. "T-then I could d-date Yuzuru-kun." The way he was sitting and his voice, he really did look like an innocent girl. "Okay, how about this?...The four of us can go out to a movie tonight and have dinner together, my treat." offered Yuzuru in an attempt to have Kawaii to stop crying. "R-really?" Kawaii was smiling, though the tears were still flowing. "Can I sit next to you Yuzuru-kun?" "Sure, why not?" replied Yuzuru, thankful that he stopped crying. "Arigatou Yuzuru-kun!" Kawaii said wiping the tears from his eyes and hugging Yuzuru. Ritsuki, who had just been about to tase Yuzuru, stowed the device back in her pocket. "Alright, let's go then!" said Yuzuru cheerfully. Kawaii, in a fit of happiness, kissed Yuzuru full on the mouth. Kanade blushed a bright crimson again and thought "Why haven't I kissed Yuzuru yet?" "Gah! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Yuzuru pushing Kawaii off of him. Kawaii chuckled, his face red. "I love Yuzuru-kun." Kawaii said. "I want to enjoy your company while I can." He grabbed Yuzuru's hand and took off at a run. "C'mon you two!" He called out to Ritsuke and Kanade. "Yuzuru's gonna take us all to a movie." Kawaii seemed happy. But Yuzuru...just take pity on him viewers. The End